Talk:AWTOK/@comment-28885410-20190624161856/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191229101638
" Destroy, Devour, Become, or be Crushed. What the fuck does that mean? 9 hours ago by A FANDOM user" -I explained it elsewhere, but to sumerize: Devour: Weakness within, weakness without. When one consumes everything relentlessly around that is holding one back, including negative self image/obligations/beliefs/grudges/ect and instead makes of it a Strength instead of a weakness. Destroy: With any path to Truth one has to be willing to self destruct and reconstruct ones self from the ground up. It's absolute necessity for multuple reasons. A quantom one in a matter of speaking, to allow one to align in totallity with the current of ones choosing by being symbolically reborn within it's depths. There are a multitude of ways of doing this as each path and current is unique and each individual will have their own way of doing so that worked for them. It also means to rend aside illusion, seeing yourself as you are without any lies or excuses regardless of validity. Seeing all around you with the knowlege that it's not truly real, that our senses are a deception equal parts halucination and fact and understanding that experience instead of shrugging and rolling the eyes. This leads into Become. To Become should be the goal of anybody who says they practice magic, of anybody who wants to be Better or Stronger. If you feel that empty space inside you, that food doesn't fill, that company doesn't fill.. that even trying to find a purpose is like going through motions.. one is Slowing their becoming. We create barriers by acting weak, by telling lies and by making promises we can't keep. By being petty and jealous, by being offended instead of seeing the opertunity to learn and grow stronger. By refusing to grow and discarding choices and chances as "for another time" when in fact, the only time that Matters is Always *Now* and Never any other. Overcome, Become. Be something that Life cannot repress, that failure can't shake, that fear can't grip. Be Able to be the anvil that everyone can depend on, be able to bear any emotional burden you're needed to. And be all the stronger for coming through for seeing and Seeking the lessons within on how to grow yourself for having walked the trial of the path. Be Grateful for the pain for it shoes you proof you have changed. ..Or be Crushed. Let life turn you into another drone, an empty hearted creature that once had faith and believed in many things only to never find reality beyond imagination and shapeshifting fantasies. Go to work, drink coffee, go home. Repeat on and endless loop for an endless amount of days with very few variations.. Expectation and necessity becoming a weight around your necks, made bitter by the memory of spending youth fruitlessly dreameing and achieving nothing. Destroy the body, mind and spirit with endless medication and wither away as supplements replace exercise. Become rooted to the mundane as it becomes the way of life. That's to be Crushed. I would see it as a simple choice. I am what I am as I become what I Become. Clearer?